


Я никогда не был храбрецом

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Римроуз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда не был храбрецом

Джареда разбудили собаки. Черт, какая ж рань. Но собаки ─ всегда лучшее средство от похмелья.   
Хрустя кроссовками по заиндевевшему гравию дорожки, Джаред побежал догонять Херли. В такт упругим движениям мышц в голове пульсировала мысль. Он приберёг её с вечера, заботливо укутал алкогольными парами, присыпал страхами и сомнениями, как будто пиццу сыром, чтобы в нужный момент привести в исполнение.   
_Я никогда не был храбрецом_.   
Дерьмовое оправдание, но уж какое есть. Вчера не помогли даже бутылка виски и ящик пива. На двоих. Но… эти глаза… при них мысль пугливо забилась в дальний уголок и не выползала, хотя вчера был подходящий момент. И даже не один.  
 _Ты никогда не был храбрецом, Падалеки._  
Он стиснул кулаки и повернул к дому. Собаки понуро потрусили следом.   
_Я никогда не был храбрецом_ , приговаривал Джаред, складывая горкой пустые коробки из-под пиццы, разбросанные по гостиной.  
 _Я никогда не был храбрецом_ , бормотал он, собирая бутылки и всё ближе подбираясь к дивану, на котором, ничего не подозревая, развалился срубившийся еще вчера Дженсен. Безмятежный сон будущей жертвы придал Падалеки сил.  
 _Я никогда не был храбрецом_ , выдохнул Джаред и решительно приспустил с Дженсена домашние штаны вместе с трусами. _Похмельная сперма, наверное, очень странная на вкус. Плевать. Зато сейчас он точно не смотрит._


End file.
